peliculas_y_seriesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Emma Roberts
Emma Rose Roberts (Rhinebeck, Nueva York, 10 de febrero de 1991) es una actriz, cantante y modelo estadounidense. Es conocida por papeles como Addie Singer en la serie de televisión de Nickelodeon Unfabulous,como Jill Roberts la prima de Sidney Prescott en la película de terror Scream 4, como Madison Montgomery, una bruja con una personalidad errática y egocéntrica en la tercera temporada de la serie de televisión American Horror Story, y actualmente como Chanel Oberlin, la líder de una hermandad universitaria donde empiezan a ocurrir misteriosos asesinatos, en la serie de televisión de horror y comedia Scream Queens. Primeros años Roberts nació en Rhinebeck, Nueva York, Estados Unidos.Es la hija del actor Eric Roberts (que nació en Biloxi, Mississippi, pero se crio en Atlanta, Georgia) y su entonces novia Kelly Cunningham. Emma Roberts es la hijastra de Eliza Garrett y sobrina de las actrices Julia Roberts y Lisa Roberts Gillan. Tiene dos hermanastros, Morgan y Keaton Simons. Su media hermana, Grace Nickels — hija de su madre y del ex bajista de L.A. Guns, Kelly Nickels — nació a inicios de 2001. En 2005, en una entrevista, Emma dijo que se sentía más cercana a su madre y a su padrastro y que no ve a su verdadero padre muy a menudo. Roberts asistió al Archer School for Girls en Brentwood, California de 2004-2005 en grados 7 y 8. Roberts dijo en una entrevista de 2007, sobre su educación:. "Oh, sí, tengo un profesor particular y tenemos tres horas de escuela todos los días. De esa manera, estoy atrapada en mi trabajo y luego, cuando no estoy haciendo en el trabajo escolar estoy rodando una cosa u otra." Biografía Durante su niñez, Emma pasaba mucho tiempo en los sets de películas en las que participaba su tía Julia Roberts. Estas experiencias generaron en Emma a los 5 años el deseo de seguir a su padre y su tía en el negocio del cine. A pesar de que su madre se opuso inicialmente, buscando que su hija tuviera una niñez normal, Emma hizo su debut como actriz en el drama Blow de Ted Demme — la primera película para la que se presentó, a los 9 años. En la película ella actuaba como Kristina Jung, la hija del personaje del vendedor de drogas George Jung, interpretado por Johnny Depp. Como la película fue clasificada R (mayores de 18 años), su madre no le permitiría ver la película hasta que cumpliera dicha edad. Por ello, Ted Demme hizo una cinta para ella que incluía solamente las escenas en las que ella aparecía. En 2001, Emma tuvo un papel en el corto bigLove de Leif Tilden (en el cual también participó su futuro padrastro, Kelly Nickels), y fue un extra en una escena en la película America's Sweethearts, actuando junto a su tía, Julia Roberts. Luego tuvo la oportunidad de participar en otras dos películas: Grand Champion, como la hermana del personaje principal Buddy (Jacob Fisher); y Spymate, como la hija secuestrada del ex agente secreto Mike Muggins, interpretado por Chris Potter, quien intenta rescatarla con la ayuda de un mono espía. Gran Champion tenía un lanzamiento de teatro breve en agosto de 2004, mientras Spymate no se publicó hasta febrero de 2006, cuando se le dio la salida en Canadá, seguido de su lanzamiento en DVD en abril de 2006. En agosto de 2003, Emma rodaría una película independiente, Daisy Winters, actuando en el papel principal junto a Rachel Weisz. Sin embargo, la película, que pudo haber sido el primer papel principal de Emma, nunca se filmó debido a problemas financieros. Música En septiembre de 2005, Emma lanzó su álbum debut Unfabulous and More. El álbum fue lanzado por Columbia Records y Nick Records. También sirvió como banda sonora de su popular serie de televisión, Unfabulous, en el que Roberts interpreta el papel principal. El álbum alcanzó el puesto #46 en la tabla Billboard's Top Heatseekers. En septiembre, dos sencillos promocionales fueron lanzados del disco:. "I Wanna Be" y "Dummy". El álbum incluye varias canciones originales (entre ellos, "Dummy" y "I Wanna Be", las cuales también fueron lanzadas como videos musicales, "I Have Arrived", y "This Is Me", que fue co-escrito por Roberts), así como algunas de las canciones de Addie de la primera temporada, incluyendo "Punch Rocker" y "New Shoes" (del episodio "The Party"), "94 Weeks (Metal Mouth Freak)" (de "El Bar Mitzvah" ) y "Mexican Wrestler" (que había aparecido previamente en el año 2000 por Jill Sobule en su álbum Pink Pearl, y en el episodio "The 66 Day" de Unfabulous). Heather Phares de Allmusic elogió su "verdadera voz" "fresca". Durante el mismo año, Roberts grabó "If I Had It My Way" para la banda sonora de la película de Disney, Ice Princess. En 2006, Roberts hizo un cover de la canción "Island in the Sun", que fue grabado originalmente por Weezer en 2001, grabó la canción para la banda sonora de Aquamarine, una película donde ella interpretó a uno de las protagonistas. Roberts dijo en una entrevista de 2007, "Hace un par de años sí quería entrar en el mundo de la música, pero ahora todo el mundo lo hace, así que ya no estoy interesada; pero me gusta mucho escribir letras de canciones, en la música no soy buena. Con la guitarra, honestamente ya perdí práctica, ya no lo hago más". Su música favorita es la de Avril Lavigne, Nelly Furtado y Lily Allen entre otros y los soundtracks de Juno y de P.S. I Love You. "En este momento me estoy centrando en las películas, me estoy preparando para iniciar una nueva película en este verano lo que me está quitando mucho de mi tiempo. Creo que cuando este un poco mayor, es definitivamente algo me gustaría seguir." En otra entrevista, ella dijo: "Mi carrera musical está en espera indefinidamente. No me gusta la gente que es como cantante/actor. Creo que la gente debe ser uno o el otro, porque por lo general no va a ser grande en ambos. Vas mejor en uno, por lo que puede ser que también se adhieren a la que estás bien. Yo voy por la actuación." Entre 2013 y 2014 estuvo incluida en el reparto de la tercera y cuarta temporada de American Horror Story junto a Evan Peters. En 2013 también apareció en We're the Millers como Casey Mathis, una adolescente fugitiva, junto a Jason Sudeikis, Jennifer Aniston y Will Poulter. Desde 2015 interpreta a Chanel en la serie de televisión Scream Queens de Fox. Filmografía Cine Series de televisión